An Awkward Begining
by undeadangel
Summary: Rick, Daryl, Lori and Carl are all alone. What happens when they get sick of each other and new relationships blossom?
1. Chapter 1

At 3 pm, we still hadn't stopped for lunch and my bike was running out of gas. We had been on the move for a while now since we couldn't find a safe place to stay for too long. As we get farther out into bumfuck no where, Rick started to notice that the walkers have gathered together into hoards and just walk towards sounds. So as long as he sees a hoard close to anywhere, we don't stop. Food has pretty much become scares, so food isn't easy to keep. Hunting is more impossible then finding food since the walkers have taken to eating all the animals they could get their hands on. Since we moved on we have found a lot of canned food that doesn't go bad in cars, stores, houses and even barns. I signaled the truck ahead of me to pull over. We were a caravan of 2. A car pulling a trailer and a bike when we found the gas for it and could fill the car tank. Lori, Rick and Carl were in the car, probably singing anything they could remember that used to be on the radio. We had lost a couple through our travels and it was down to us. The car pulled over and I stopped the bike, getting off and walking up to the car window. "I need to put the bike on the trailer."

Rick got out of the car to help me get the bike on the trailer and secured. I went around to the passenger side and slid in next to Carl. Lori smiles at me and Carl was napping. Rick got back in and started driving along again. "When are we gonna stop and heat up some of the beans?"

"In about an hour." Rick said looking back at me. I continued to stare out the window at the passing features. After being caught up in so many hordes on the highway, we had decided it would be smarter to drive through the backwoods. Looking up into the front seat, I saw Lori doing something with her hands and Rick staring out the windshield. There was never much to do, if I could read I would read one of the books in the back. At least I would have something to do. Leaning up to see what Lori was doing, she turned her head to me and gave me a funny look. "What you doing?"

"Reading." She smiled and went back to her book.

"What's it ?" I asked curiously.

"The Silence of The Lambs." She turned to look at me. "Are you going to ask me what it's about next?" I nodded my head and she went on to tell me about it. So a cannibal, man who likes to wear skin and a lot of cops; sounds like fun. Except we are running for cannibal like people who are dead. Lori could go on and on about anything she was reading. Looking over at Rick, I noticed the happy, yet annoyed look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been driving for about an hour. Carl took up the habit of kicking me every time he moved, Lori kept on reading her book and Rick's eyes would dart from windshield to rear view mirror. I looked out the back to see what he was looking at, but I saw nothing but empty road. I sighed and laid my head against the window. I wish I was on my bike right now. After a couple minutes I noticed that we were starting to slow down. "Lunch time guys." Rick yelled from the front seat to wake up Carl.

Carl awoke rubbing his eyes and smiling. "We are stopping to eat!" Lori turned around and smiled at him nodding her head. At least he stopped kicking me. Getting out of the car, I went to the trunk with Rick, grabbing the blanket, can opener and cans of fruit and beans. As we sat eating everyone but Carl was quiet, talking about the tv shows he missed and what was happening when this all started. Lori talking about her book at no one particular and Rick sat there smiling and eating. You could call us the fucking Brady Bunch if I wasn't so socially awkward. "Daryl, do you remember any cartoons?"

I looked over at Carl and nodded. "I used to watch Tom and Jerry." Rick and Lori started laughing and smiling. Carl looked a bit confused. "The cat and mouse that use to fight each other?" Carl nodded and smiled remembering what I was talking about. I smiled back and continued to eat my canned fruit. Once we were done it was back in the car, since it was getting late, we decided to drive on till it had gotten a little dark, then set up camp.

Setting up camp was always slow to start. Helping Lori and Carl set up their tents, no one spoke. It was like we all ran out of things to talk about. It makes me miss human connection. Rick was always on top of getting wood and making sure we could have a fire at night. We started moving north when there was nothing left to find in the south, I cant tell you what state we are in, but at night it gets cold. We looted some blankets and pillows from cars along the way to make sleeping on the ground and in the cold more comfortable. Of course Lori washed everything before anyone was aloud to sleep with any of it. Three tents, one pillow and two blankets per tent, so we stay kinda warm and the fire helps if we stay next to it without setting our tents on fire.

Finally getting around to putting my own tent up, Rick came up to me. "You want some help?"

"Yeah, I could use some help." I said smiling. I pulled out my stakes and poles and handed half of them to Rick. Fortunately, we got my tent up fast and I was able to set up my bed and go sit by the fire. Lori had found some knitting needles and yarn in one of the cars we looted so she spent most of the time knitting scarves and hats for everyone since we were moving up north.

A couple silent hours had past and it was finally dark. Rick and I went to the car and looked around to see what we could have for dinner. "Canned fruit, beans and corn… What do you want Daryl?"

Looking over at him he was frowning a bit, "I'll take the corn since no one else will eat it." Rick then smiled and tossed the can of corn to me. "Beans for you and Carl?" He nodded and picked up the fruit for Lori. We walked back to the camp together and I couldn't help but think that I'm glad I don't have to share a tent with Carl or Rick tonight.

We sat and ate in silence. Randomly the wood we were burning for the fire would crackle and Rick and I would look at each other, then over to Lori and Carl. Lori continued to knit with Carl falling asleep in her lap. Rick got up and grabbed Carl, putting him into his tent and wrapping him up in blankets. Next was Lori, "Goodnight Daryl." I smiled at her and watched her kiss Rick goodnight. I also watched her saunter over to the tent, get in and zip it up. I looked back over to Rick who was staring at the fire.

"Something wrong Rick?" He looked up and me and shook his head in reply. I couldn't help but to stare into the fire to see what he was looking at, but all I saw was fire dancing over the wood. "I'm gonna go take a piss." He nodded at me. I got up and walked off into the forest. Staying close but not close enough so anyone could see me, I found a tree and relieved my bladder. I looked up into the sky and was entranced by the stars. Sometimes, they could be so pretty. Once I was done, I walked back to the camp to see Rick still sitting here staring at the fire. "Why do you just keep staring at the fire?"

Rick looked up at me and smiled. "Cause it's still one of the natural things of the world that no matter what will always be beautiful." I went and sat down next to him so we wouldn't talk loudly and wake up Carl or Lori. "You know, no matter how ugly this world is, we should always take the time to appreciate the beautiful things." I looked at him and he smiling, I couldn't help but smile back and sit there with him staring at the fire.

"I never admitted it to my parents cause Merle took the blame for me, but I started a fire once. We lived out in the middle of nowhere. I was ten and found a pack of matches in Merle's drawer, so I took it out into the field and tried to light a stick on fire, I ended up setting a bush on fire." I laughed and heard Rick laugh.

"We all do stupid things as kids, I've done my fair share that's for sure." I looked over at him and saw a twinkle in his eye I don't think I ever saw. I smiled and looked back into the fire. "Do you think we are ever going to ever meet more people who are alive?" I looked over at him and let a small smile play across my lips.

"I don't know Rick, It's possible, but as each day goes on that possibility goes down." I looked down not wanting to see the sad look in his eyes. "I do miss human connection though." I looked up and saw that he was feeling the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning from dreams I don't know how to explain. They were so vivid, so sexual. Rick and I had sat in silence last night for what seemed like hours till he went off to his tent and went to sleep. I stayed up for a while after that staring at the fire thinking about what Rick had said. The fire was beautiful, but something about what he had said made it beautiful to me. I could hear everyone outside getting ready to eat. I wanted to hide in this tent. "Daryl, you awake yet?" I heard Rick yell.

I unzipped the tent and got out. I looked around and everyone was smiling and going through the cans. I looked around breathing in the morning air. The sun must of come up not that long ago. I could hear crows from a distance and birds chattering off in the woods somewhere. All in all, a good morning, but I feel so strange. I look over and Lori and Carl who were folding blankets, Rick was going through the cans. "Morning" I said. Everyone looked up and smiled at me exchanging "Good morning" and "Morning" at me. "What's for breakfast?"

Lori looked up at me first. "Whatever is in those cans over there.. But no beans, I had enough of that last night." I laughed and looked over at Rick who was laughing too and now organizing the cans. I walked over to help him out.

"What've we got?" I asked.

"Fruit, beans, corn and a random can of asparagus." I looked at him questionably. "Yeah I know. Since we cant have beans, what do you want?"

I looked over the cans and decided we had more fruit then anything. "No beans? Fruit it is for me." He handed me the can and I went over to where the fire was, sitting down and opened the can. We didn't have silverware, so there are two ways to eat without utensils. Your fingers or like it was a chunky drink, I choose to act like it was a chunky drink. Everyone else went with fruit too.

"Alright, when everyone is done eating, take the tents down. Lets get 'em packed up and into the car." Rick, always giving orders. I nodded in reply taking the last pear into my mouth. I finished up the juice and tossed the can. I waited for Lori and Carl to finish so I could help them with their tents before I took mine down. Once they were finished, I helped Carl as Rick and Lori took down their tent. "Daryl, I'll help you with your tent once we are done with these two."

I turned around and acknowledged that I heard him. Carl and I got his tent down, packed it up and he took it to the car. I walked over to my tent and started taking the spikes out. I looked over and Rick was walking over to me. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." Something you would never understand.

"What's up?" He looked at me curiously and started working on taking the tent down.

"I think we should start stopping at houses and checking for food. We will run out soon. Maybe we can find a place that can easily be secured and sleep in real beds?"

"I don't know about staying anywhere, but your right. We should start looking for food." I nodded and said no more. There really wasn't anything to talk about anyway. A dream is just a dream. I took everything out of the tent. Lori came over to fold up the blankets for me. We took the poles out of the tent and folded up the tent, packing it away securely. We all went to the car, put the tents in the trunk then started our voyage for the day.

Lori gave me the front seat and sat in back with Carl knitting and listening to him rant about the things he missed. Rick and I sat silently staring out the windshield. There wasn't anything to see for miles, not even cars. I looked over at Rick and couldn't help but to remember my dream. It was like my dream was real. I could feel and taste and smell. I don't understand. I looked out the window so I couldn't even see Rick through the corner of my eyes. "Let me know if you need me to drive, I'm gonna zone out." Rick looked at me and nodded.

I faded off but always came back to my dream. I couldn't get it out no matter how much I wanted to. The taste of his mouth, his sweat. The feel of him against me. I've never found a man attractive or ever had a dream about one.. But now, I don't know what I think. But I keep thinking about how hot his hands felt on my skin.

I was jerked out of my thoughts but Lori poking me. "What?"

"Can you hand me my book? It's in the glove box." I grabbed the book and passed it back. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I went back to staring out the windshield with Rick in the corner of my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

We stopped for lunch around mid-day. There was a chill in the air that made my spin curl. Something was wrong but nothing around seemed to be wrong. There was nothing to see for miles but road and grass. We had taken some heavy clothes from a car we passed a while ago so everyone had a sweater now. Unfortunately, the only one I was comfortable wearing was a puke green color but it was warm and kept the chill away from my bones. As usual, Lori put out a blanket and we all sat around quietly listening to Carl go on about things he missed. Rick and I continues to pass looks at each other while Lori read. Our routine had become so mundane, the quiet unsettling. I was back in the front seat with Rick staring out the windshield. We had come across a few walkers today, lone ones around the road that we passed without a second glance. No harm when we are going much faster then them. "Hey guys, be on guard I see some cars I want to look through." I looked over at Rick and he pointed to a couple cars parked on the side of the road a bit ahead. I nodded and pulled the machete out from under the seat.

Rick pulled over and we got out. Looking around there was nothing to see, but looking in the cars there was a lot to see. We found more warm clothes, some canned food, books Rick seemed interested in and to Lori's surprise, yarn. Rick called Carl over to take the clothes that would fit him, then Lori. Rick and I went through the rest taking what we wanted. I got two pairs of sweat pants and some sweatshirts. Rick also grabbed the books putting them in the car but taking the top one and putting it in the car. "Wanna siphon the gas and see what we can get out of these cars?"

"Yeah Daryl that's a good idea." I went to the trunk and pulled out the gas cans and the hose. Becoming the master of siphoning takes a bit, but I can get every last drop as long as I'm patient. Out of two cars I gathered 15 gallons of gas. That would keep us going a bit farther. When I finished I noticed Rick in the passenger's seat with Lori and Carl still in the back. Rick was reading the book he had taken off the top of the pile. I got in the car and started it, then continued to drive down the road to the next town where we would stop and look around. I couldn't tell you what state we were in cause I never paid enough attention to the signs anymore. Does it really matter anymore?

After a couple hours of driving in almost silence I looked over at Rick still reading his book. "What's the book about?" He looked over at me and I looked back at the road to make sure it was still clear then back at him.

"Well, it's about murderers. The different kinds and the psychology behind it." I nodded and questioned him with my eyes. He seemed to get it so he went on. "So far, I've read about the 3 types of killers, what defines them and how they differ." I nodded interested but didn't want to push too much since Lori was now looking at both of us.

It was starting to get dark so we pulled over and looked around to make sure it was a safe place to camp. The eerie feeling was still in my spine, I didn't know what was wrong but everything looked fine. The routine continued as usual. Help Lori and Carl get their tents up, get mine up, eat and sit around. The fire was up and it was dark. Carl had fallen asleep by the fire and Rick took him to his tent and tucked him in.

While Rick was bending down, I found myself staring at his ass. Then my dream came back to me and I looked down. I cant let that back into my mind. I went so long without thinking about it.

Lori went to sleep, kissing Rick goodnight. I looked back at the fire and twiddled my thumbs to keep from thinking too much. I heard some twigs cracking not far from where we were camped, so I grabbed my crossbow and walked out into the clearing. I didn't see anything, but I knew something was out there. Rick was now looking at me curiously so I walked back over to the fire and sat down. "You okay Daryl? You look tense." I looked over at him and shook my head.

"I've got a funny feeling Rick, and I heard some twigs snapping and some noises coming out from the woods over there." I pointed in the direction of the noises I heard and Rick looked over there intently. I followed his gaze and still saw nothing. "You should tell me more about that book your reading."

He smiled at me before he got up and jogged to the car. My gaze turned back to the direction in which I was feeling queasy about and nothing was there. Maybe my imagination is working over time.

Rick came back with the book in hand smiling. "This book is really interesting, I've just read about the definitions of Serial, Mass and Spree killers. What makes these three categories and how to find out which killer belongs in which category. The Intent of the killings is how you put them in the category. Serial killers have a sexually depraved intent, Mass killers have a suicidal attempt and spree killers have a hate filled intent. It's very…" The noise again.

Rick and I both stood up going for our weapons. Rick walked over to his tent and woke Lori, she sprinted over to Carl's tent and crawled in there zipping it up with machete in hand. Rick and I slowly walked over to the end of the clearing looking for the source of the noise, but what we found was not what we expected.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't help but to laugh at what I was seeing. Two small raccoons lay there wrestling. I looked at Rick then out around us. The noise out here sounded like it used to back home. The animals were finding homes I guess for the winter and the woods was buzzing with life, but something still seemed wrong. I kept scanning the woods looking for something, but the moon gave us very little light tonight. "Lets go sit back down." I acknowledged Rick and followed him back to the clearing were we set camp. I sat down by the fire as Rick went to tell Lori it was okay. My eyes never left the tree line. "Stop worrying, if something is coming, we'll see it."

I nodded in response and looked over at Rick. He was looking up at me and smiled when our eyes connected. I was the first to look away but I know we both smiled. It wasn't that late in the night and I was not tired, but there really wasn't anything to do. There was no longer any reason to hunt since we no longer had the supplies to clean or cook the animal. We had to do with the minimum. Feeling anxious I got up and grabbed my bow, walking back to the tree line. As I approached the animal's were in a frenzy. I stepped farther in and looked around hearing footsteps. I crouched and looked around not seeing anyone or any walkers. I silently crept farther in scanning the woods around me. I heard no voices and no groans. As a twig behind me snapped I turned with my crossbow ready. Rick had followed me into the woods. I put my finger against my lip and crouched back down. I could still hear the footsteps, but could not see who it was.

I moved in closer towards the sound and got low when I saw two walkers. I dropped down and looked at Rick motioning in the direction of the two walkers. He stood up and saw the two then dropped back down pulling his club out of the holster Lori made him for his pants. I stood up and took the closest walker out, and while I was reloading Rick took the other out. I watched his arms as he swung the club. The graceful way his body moved with the blow. We quietly stood there for a minute waiting for more, and waiting for sound. After nothing we ran back to the clearing and everything was fine. Sitting down we both kept our eyes on the tree line.

After an hour or so both Rick and I had clamed down. Rick was back to reading the book as I stole glances while staring at the fire. It was chillier tonight then last night. I'm still pretty sure we are moving north. Maybe I should start paying attention to the road signs. I grabbed some wood and put it on top the fire sitting closer to it. "It keeps getting colder do you know where we are? I havent paid much attention to the road signs."

"Illinois." I looked up and smiled.

"I never thought I would have left home."

We sat in silence while I stared up at the stars. The breeze was chilly but the air smelled off. I looked over at Rick who was still reading that book. Looking around, everything was blowing in the breeze but nothing was off. I yawned and laid back in the dirt. The fire was starting to dim so I got up and grabbed my crossbow. I told Rick goodnight and walked over to my tent getting in it. Opening one of the smaller "windows", I took my boots off and laid down wrapping myself in a blanket. I continued to lay there listening. After long moments, I realized I was awake no matter what. My nerved were wound tight.

I got up and putt my boots back on getting out of the tent with bow in hand. I walked back over to the fire and put more on it and sat down with the blanket still around me. I looked over and Rick was still sitting there. No longer reading the book, he was staring at the embers as the fire was in the process of starting up again. "What are you still doing up?" I asked.

He looked my way and said "I cant sleep." I nodded and stared off at the trees. There was never anything to look at anymore, but I couldn't help but to look at Rick. He was something to look at, but I cant spend all my time staring at him. Sometimes, I wish I could spend all day looking at him. Then I feel queasy and have to think of something else. "Why don't we ever talk anymore? We always spend our days in silence now."

I looked over at Rick who was staring at me. I looked down then thought, "Well, no one ever tells anyone what they want to talk about. What do you want to talk about?"

He smiled at me then ran his tongue across his bottom lip. "What do you think about?" He kept his stare, but mine faltered; I looked down.

"Well… I think about how no one ever speaks but Carl. I think about how it keeps getting colder." I looked up and continued. "I think about what we are gonna do and where we are gonna go. What will we eat? Where will we sleep?"

He looked down, then back up. "I think about that too. But sometimes I worry about you." I looked up at him and scrunched my face. "Daryl, we might be the 4 people left on this world. And sometimes I think you might end up alone."

"I don't think I understand what you mean." I looked over at him and watched as he thought. I looked up at the sky and watched the stars go in and out. I looked back over at Rick who was looking at me again.

"Don't you think about being alone? Sometimes I wonder if you feel alone. Sometimes, I feel alone. I thought maybe we could find something in common to talk about." He looked down and I looked up. Do I tell him the truth, or do I let it pass and never talk about it again? Even after all this time talking to someone about how I feel, feels so alien to me.

"I do feel alone sometimes." I looked over at Rick and he smiled. Nodding his head he seemed almost, uplifted. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you feel alone?"

**Author Note: Please review, you guys have been awesome so far, but I'm not gonna keep writing unless you guys want me to. **


	6. Chapter 6

We sat there in silence for almost a half hour maybe before Rick finally answered me. "I guess I feel alone because even though I have my family, we never talk. Lori and I havent had a conversation in what feels like forever." He shrugged then continued, "Maybe it's because we don't have sex anymore, or maybe it's because we ran out of things to talk to each other about. Maybe it's because there is no longer anything to talk about. We drive all day, everyday. We camp in different places at night. Nothing has changed in the past 4 months."

I nodded, agreeing. He was looking at me expectantly and his eyes sparked the memory of my dream. I looked down fast not wanting him to see what could have been a spark in my eye. "You got something you wanna say Daryl?" I looked back up at him and shook my head. I cant tell him about my dream, but he expects me to say something.

"I cant say that I know your pain because I don't have someone else to feel that way about." I lied, almost. I don't have someone, but I tingle when I think of Rick. That's something else I cant tell him. "I guess I feel alone cause I don't have someone. But maybe I would feel the same way you do if I did have someone." I shrugged not knowing what else to say. He smiled at me and looked at the fire. I don't want to ask what he's thinking, but I would like to know.

"You might find yourself with someone sooner or later." He got up and bad me goodnight, going to his tent. Once he was safely inside I let my mind wander back to the dream. The sweet blissfulness of remembering made me want to go back to my tent. I opened up the tent and crawled in, unwrapping the blanket from my shoulders and stripped down. Laying down, I covered myself with the blanket and gently placed my hand over my semi-erect member, then let my thoughts slip back to the dream.

_Rick slid his hand up my side, kissing my neck gently. I rolled over so we were face to face and he kissed me gently again. Lifting his head, he looked at me sweetly, tugging at the bottom of my shirt till I sat up I him remove it. His eyes twinkled as his hand ran up and down my chest, licking his bottom lip he leaned down for another kiss. This time asking for entrance with his tongue, I gave in and opened my mouth slightly before the kiss became more heated. _

My erection now making a tent with the blanket, I began to slowly stroke myself as I let the metal image of the dream continue to play on in my mind.

_He stopped kissing me and moved back to my neck, gently biting and suckling on the tender spot where my chest and neck meet. His hand had wandered lower, now playing with the elastic of my shorts; his finger lightly stroking the sensitive skin beneath. I grabbed his wrist and a growl escaped his throat, letting go of his wrist I drew my hand pack and set it beside me while his fingers assaulted my waist. The feeling of electricity ran through my body as he started biting harder on my neck. _

I let a low moan escape my lips as my stroking became faster, more urgent.

_His hand finally found my erection, rubbing his fingers over my head, down the shaft. I bucked into his hand, feeling him grasp me. "Do you want it?" My head nodded furiously. He continued his assault on my neck as he stroked me. Whining from loss of contact, he removed my shorts and got in between my legs taking his shirt off. The devilish smile he gave me made me harder if possible. I watched as he bent down and began assaulting me with his mouth. The warm, wet feeling of his mouth pushed me over the edge._

_I grunted as I came, still rubbing myself until I became soft. I rolled over still thinking about my dream when I heard leaves and twigs cracking around my tent. I made a hurry to find my pants and put them on before bursting out of the tent with machete in hand. But the first thing I saw was not what I was expecting. _

_Rick stood there with a smile on his face, almost laughing. "What… what are you doing?" I asked. Almost embarrassed by the fact that my jeans were not buttoned and falling off my waist. Rick smiled again and began to chuckle. _

"_I thought I heard a moan, and when I came out I waited then heard you grunt. So I thought I would make sure your not being eaten. Turns out nothing of the sort happened at all." His eyes sparkled as he giggled, never leaving my face. _

"_So you creeped over to my tent and watched me?" I was horrified, how much could he have seen? The smile on his face told me he watched as I had removed the blanket from myself and hit orgasm. He watched me till I had finished. "How long have you been standing there?" His smile could no longer be contained._

"_I'm sorry, I watched from the second grunt on. The only thing I'm confused about.. Is I thought I heard my name." His head cocked to the side, and all noise left my body as I stopped breathing. "So.. What were you thinking about?" The smile that played across his lips almost looked like the one in my dream._

_I stood there trying to breath as I stared into his eyes. There was mischief and something else I couldn't put my finger on dancing across those eyes of his. "I… ugh.. Was thinking about a dream I had the other night." Looking off, the last question I had for him left my lips before I could stop it. "Would you like me to tell you?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Slash this one. If you don't like it don't read. Please review. Sorry this took so long, but I had too many ideas and couldn't figure out which ones to use and what order to use them. If you dont like it or you think I should have done something differently, please review and let me know. this is the first guy/guy slash I've ever written so I'm experimenting.  
><strong>

We sat and started the fire up again. Rick never took his eyes off me even as I got wood to put on the fire. I don't know why I offered to tell him but now I have to. I grabbed my blanket out of my tent again and wrapped my naked half with it. "Are you sure you want to know Rick?" He nodded in anticipation so I started. First to re-live my dream to him.

Once I started I couldn't stop. "Maybe a week ago, I had a really graphic dream I haven't been able to stop thinking about. It was about you." I looked up for a reaction and got none. "I dreamt that you and I did some sexual things together." Rick moved closer but his stare never faltered. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Tell me more." When I looked up he was still staring. His eyes twinkled and a small smile played against his lips.

"What more do you want to know?" His eyes danced and he answered without saying a word. He wanted to know everything. "Okay. In the dream, you teased me and then sucked my dick." I looked at the fire and continued, "It was gentle, yet harsh and it seemed so real. I find myself staring at you sometimes. I think I've become attracted to you. I know you watched me, and I don't know if I did say your name. But I was thinking about you."

I never dared to look up, never dared to look at him. After a couple of long, silent moments, I felt his hand on my back and his leg right next to mine. I pulled my blanket closer and looked at him. "I have a confession too Daryl. Not only do I stay up late just because I get to be alone with you, but I find myself looking at you more then anything else." And then he pressed his lips to mine.

I was shocked so to speak, but I couldn't speak. I clothes my eyes and kissed him back. Turning my body so I was facing Rick completely, I unwrapped the blanket from myself and let it fall around me. Rick's hands automatically went to my sides as I let my hands glide to his arms. Our kiss deepened and he asked for entrance. Scooting closer, I opened my mouth and let him explore. His tongue danced with mine in a battle for dominance. I moved my hands up noticing that Rick was still fully clothed. I tugged on his shirt, breaking the kiss only seconds to remove it.

Once he was free, his lips attached back to mine and my hands explored the unknown territory of his chest. My fingers danced over every muscle down to his abdomen. His hands danced over my shoulders and back. Just like my dream, he pushed me back onto the blanket that was once around my shoulders and straddled me, kissing my lips and working his way down to my neck were he sucked and nipped. My hands gripped his hips as we grinded together, feeling each other grow.

I felt his hands glide down towards my waist and tug on my pants. Popping the button open, he slide his hand into my jeans and roughly grabbed me. Moaning into his mouth, I pushed against his hand for friction and found none. He removed his hand from my pants and started pushing them down my hips. I detached from him only seconds to compose myself. I found his pants button with my hand and popped the button, unzipped him and tried to push down his pants. Our lips locked together again, as we tried to remove the other's pants.

Pulling apart laughing, I pushed my pants down to my ankles, kicking them off. I crawled over to Rick and hooked my fingers in his belt loops and slowly pulled his pants down till he could kick them off himself. I pushed my body down on his, trapping him under me and attaching my lips to his neck. I felt as he grew against me so I teasingly bucked my hips into his causing friction and earning moans out of both of us.

I noticed a fire ignite in Rick's eyes I drew back and he pushed me over, pinning me down under him. He roughly took me in his hand and started stroking at an even, rough pace. I threw my head back and bit my lip trying not to moan as Rick attacked my nipple with his tongue and teeth. Gripping anything I could, my hands knotted up the blanket below us. As an intense boiling heat came alive my stomach, Rick ceased all motion with a devilish smile. Groaning from loss of contact, Rick pushed me over onto my stomach. "Get on your knees", he whispered into my ear.

I did as he requested pushing up against him and earning a mean moan. He pushed one finger into me softly, letting me get used to a foreign object in my ass. Once the uncomfortable feeling was gone, I pushed back on Rick's hand. He added a second finger after that making it uncomfortable again. Getting really impatient, I pushed myself back onto Rick hard. A satisfied moan escaped his lips and I knew I hit the button. Without notice, he slowly pushed into me causing me to bite down on my lip suppressing the painful cry. Once he was in, he stopped.

Everything hurt, I felt Rick's hand start to gently stroke me again. After a couple minutes, Rick started Rocking back and forth pulling out slightly, then pushing back in what he had pulled out. Getting used to this feeling, I let a small moan escape my lips as Rick sped up his movements. His slow pace was agonizingly sweet, but with just a bit of roughness I would see stars.

"Fuck Rick, faster." I moaned out. He did exactly what I said and picked up the pace, slamming into me each time. The stars I were seeing before multiplied by ten. Reaching under me and back, I grabbed Rick's balls and started to play with them. After a couple minutes of that, he slapped my hand away and he became rougher. I could hear him from behind me moaning.

All of a sudden, Rick pulled out and slapped my ass hard. I pulled away, turning and sitting on my ass looking at him disappointed. He crawled on top of me, kissing my neck and smiling. "Just relax." He whispered into my ear. I did that and let him push my back down onto the blanket. He lifted both my legs and entered me again, resuming the rough pace he had before. Grabbing my cock in his hand, he jerked me as he fucked me. I could feel a deep, hot well in the pit of my stomach begin to overflow. This boiling heat I recognized as my orgasm, was approaching faster with each thrust. Some thrusts made me see stars, the others would send me into a wild frenzy that made me feel like a hooker.

Letting out a loud moan, I spilled on Rick's hand and abs, the rest falling onto me. Rick had become a bit harsher with his thrusts, then I recognized that he was close too. I pushed my ass down onto him hard, and groaned as I felt him fill me. He collapsed on top of me, kissing my chest. I looked down at him not knowing what to say or do. I felt as if all of my body had gone limp and I couldn't move.

Rick got up and grabbed our clothes throwing mine at me. I got dressed as fast as I could, watching Rick as he put his clothes back on. Once we were done, I picked the blanket up and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Daryl, Lori cant know." I looked over at his eyes and saw a sadness. One I wanted to kiss away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/U: Sorry my posting has been less frequent. Busy times and a busy life. Please review and lemme know what you think. Plus I have to many ideas for this story and I would like to hear some of your's. Please send me a PM or review with an idea for the story and you will be credited for it if it is used. **_

That night I went to bed in my tent alone after watching Rick crawl into the one he shared with his wife. I dreamt of squirrels and white tailed deer smothered in gravy. The next morning I woke up to Carl opening my tent. Looking over at him he smiled and then closed the mesh back up. I sat up looking out through the flap, it was raining and everyone was scrambling to get everything packed before it became too soaked. Grabbing my jeans and crossbow, I jumped out of the tent, threw what was in my hand in the car then ran over to pack up my tent. Getting it down and in the trunk in record time, we pilled into the car for what I expected to be a boring day.

There was no sunlight and everything was gray. Lori read in the front seat holding Rick's hand as Carl stared out the window. I couldn't help but to almost feel jealous as I watched their entwined fingers in the embrace. I urgently removed my eyes from the sight and stared out the window. This is bullshit. Whatever is going on with me needs to stop. _This is not right._ It played over and over in my head forcing me to make a decision. One I didn't want to make.

The rain never let up and a couple hours later it was time to stop and stretch our legs. We stopped off in a small town at a gas station so we wouldn't get wet. Sitting in the car loading my bow Rick gave everyone the be careful and keep your eye out speech while also handing out the guns to Lori and Carl. We all got out at the same time and walked a couple paces from each other. I scanned the area I was facing and saw two walkers coming this way.

"Rick. Two coming up towards us." I looked over at him now that he was standing next to me. His jaw line taut and his eyes never leaving the target.

"Take them down quietly. Then we should probably get out of here." I nodded and walked towards the walker on the left taking aim. _Breath. 1, 2, 3. I pulled the trigger and hit my target. Rick was already jogging up to the other. Putting a slug right between it's eyes, he ran back up to me smiling. "We should probably get out of here now." He turned and started jogging back towards the car. _

_Running up behind him, I couldn't help but to let the anger I feeling out. "Why didn't you do that quietly?" Pushing him up against the car, I stopped and stared at him. "We might hit shit getting out of here now. Why did you waste that bullet?"_

_He shoved me back violently and started to yell. "Your not the person who decides if I can or cannot use a bullet. Now get in the car before more come." His eyes felt like fire as he stared at me angrily. Going around to the other side of the car Rick got in and started the engine. Lori and Carl filled suit. I looked around for a minute then let out a frustrated growl. Opening the door , I shoved myself inside the car then slammed the door shut. _

"_Let's get the fuck out of here." Rick and Lori looked back at each other before Rick put the car into gear and started to pull out. We got out of town without seeing another walker. We drove for a couple more hours through the never ending down pour before we reached an interstate. We pulled off on the side before going on. Rick wanted us to check it out before taking Lori, Carl and the car through it. _


End file.
